Talk:Dragonstomper .48
DLC Should the DLC trivia be removed, after all the GOTY came out and I doubt they will be coming out with any more. - RASICTalk 15:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it is speculation so I will remove it. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 15:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. You already done it. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 15:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) help does anyone know where to get a dragon stomper .48 in fable 3? Either it will show up randomly in one of the shops or random weapon locations or you need to get it from someone who has it via Live. Alpha Lycos 10:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Dragonstomper photo Can someone put up a picture of the dragonstomper from fable III? It's profile is missing one. Strongest Pistol? On this page it states, that this pistol is the strongest pistol in Fable III, however, since the + Fire damage modification doesn't indicate the actual increase in damage, the statement appears to be conjecture considering that the chickenbane, when fully updgraded has attack power of 110 +12 +12 = 134 vs Dragonstomper at 111 +18 +flame damage = 129 + flame damage. I've removed the statement that the Dragonstomper is the strongest pistol to reflect this. Dragoon Pheonix 14:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) This is easy enough to test. If you do it you'll see that the Dragonstomper does indeed kill enemies in fewer hits than the Chickenbane. Flame augment does much more than 5 points of damage, the Dragonstomper .48 even kills in fewer hits than a Black Dragon at night (122 x 1.4 = 171) thanks to the flame damage. Removed the part about the difference being negligible, but didn't add the part back that claimed it's the strongest pistol in the game (because Ice Maiden will kill enemies in fewer shots than either the Dragonstomper or Chickenbane). 15:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :But in saying that, I've killed with more. I've killed with less. The Flame Augment is random, the damage is unknown. Its the same as the Shock Augment. It turns them to skeletons like the Shock spell, but it doesn't always take effect. I've fixed up the page, but seriously without knowing what the Flame damage brings to the table we cannot say this is the strongest or weakest or anything. Also its all about personal opinion, I personally prefer using only my Hero pistol because its mine.--Alpha Lycos 23:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :With both pistols fully upgraded, there are exactly zero enemies in the game that Chickenbane will kill in fewer shots than the Dragonstomper. However the Dragonstomper kills Sentinels, Dark Minions, White Balverines, Normal Balverines, Mercenary Leaders, Normal Mercenaries, Hollowman Summoners and Hollowman Warriors (the ones with the metal helmets) in fewer shots than the Chickenbane. Please simply test this, using both both guns from the same range. It will become very obvious. 16:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :As I said above, I've killed with more shots using Dragonstomper then I have with Chickenbane, and vice versa. It comes down to the flame damage which is randomly applied like with the shock damage.--Alpha Lycos 02:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously, put the disc in the xbox and test this. I don't mean to be rude, but if you stop referencing what you think happened in the past and actually try it, you will see. The flame damage is applied with each and every shot, and you will not find a single enemy in the game that the Chickenbane kills in fewer shots than the Dragonstomper. The only way you'll ever have it happen is if you get the toughness scaling in between testing the two weapons (ie castle guards get one-shotted for a while, but gain toughness if you stay there and keep killing them). 14:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I have tested it before. I removed that part to stop any arguments due to it. For some people this is the strongest, for others it isn't. Its random.--Alpha Lycos 19:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Dragonstomper.48 help Everytime i finish the game i get 6 mil and get a swinging sword ... Can i get a dragonstomper using my account (by trial and error) or do i have to use my brothers one?? I'm not sure, but I have two heroes with the same gamertag and both got the Dragonstomper, so I would suggest you to use your brother's account. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 06:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Legendary weapons are randomly generated into a game world as soon as you create a new game. So if you don't get the weapons you want in one playthrough without trading online then you have a high chance of getting new weapons next playthrough. I've tried and tested this with 6 different playthroughs and also the Sanctuary chest is random, over 6 playthroughs i had 6 different weapons yet people claim its a 1 of 5 weapons. --Alpha Lycos 06:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Trivia removal To stop an edit war I've come here. It keeps getting added that Reaver can be assumed to own the Red Dragon and Black Dragon. This is completely false since they aren't dragonstompers. And the Black dragon is obtainable in Fable III which proves Reaver doesn't have it. I've tried removing it but it keeps getting added to the page. --Alpha Lycos 11:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Could you add the Dragonstomper description so we can see what it says. It may help. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't get it properly but off hand I believe it says "Only six were ever made. Reaver owns five and now you possess the last" or something along those lines but as I said I can't recall off hand. But either way its speculation and false as if Reaver owned the Black Dragon how would it be obtainable in the Mercenary Shooting Range? --Alpha Lycos 13:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) People may b e getting confused between the Black Dragon and the Dragonstomper .48 - Reaver owns 5 of the 6 Dragonstompers, whereas the only Black Dragon is at the shooting range Wrong trivia? "Between Fable II and Fable III only 4 out of the 6 Dragonstomper .48's owner's are referenced. Reaver, yourself, and the two gravestones." I know of only 1 gravestone that speaks of a previous owner, and even that one is borderline speculation.--Alpha Lycos 11:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :I assume you mean the gravestone that says "Lived by a Dragonstomper, died by a Dragonstomper"? The other gravestone ends with "...Reaver's .48 ended his days." Or something like that. I don't recall the second marker implying that the individual owned a Dragonstomper. If these are the two you meant, I agree that the trivia is incorrect. -- TheIndifferentist 15:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea. One says "Here lies Count Zamoyski, lived by a Dragonstomper, died by a Dragonstomper." and the other I think is the one that says something about living to 48 and dying by Reaver's 48. To me, the Count could have either owned a dragonstomper .48, or been the creator, earning a living by making them thus living by one, and getting killed by one.--Alpha Lycos 06:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) How to get the Dragonstomper .48 isnt gotten randomly it is gotten by earning 5 million gold then going to the sanctuary treasury (not your kingdom's treasury) and climbing the pile of gold to get the key then getting rid of the gold (best way is to donate it to the kingdom's treasury) then you open the chest in the sanctuary treasury after reloading the map and you will get the Dragonstomper .48 along with 5 gold and the set of guild tattoos :I have heard that quite frequently, but I got the Sandgoose Rifle from that chest, and I've heard of people getting Tee Killer Shooter, the Swinging Sword and Chickenbane from there as well. I've also heard of people getting the Dragonstomper from a Silver Key chest. Until we know more, there is no reason to believe it's not random. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Last time I got the Dragonstomper .48 from the Silver chest at the Castle. Time before that I won it at the Mourning Wood fort mortar game. My cousin got his from the beginning as it was on sale in the Brightwall shop. Only a select few weapons are not random.--Alpha Lycos 04:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Trade? I will trade Jack's Hammer for the Dragonstomper .48... prease?